leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation III
This is a reverse-chronological list of game-based Pokémon distributions that were given away using a game-based method for all language Pokémon games in Generation III. List of game-based Pokémon Channel Jirachi Players can obtain in both the European and Australian versions of Pokémon Channel. It can be downloaded onto a version of . After unlocking the full version of Pichu Bros. in Party Panic, Jirachi will appear, and the mini-movie will be shown above the campfire. The Berry glitch in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire can also be fixed. Due to a programming error,Research by Slashmolder reveals an error where the highest bit of the personality id is flipped when Jirachi is not shiny. this Jirachi can be . | id=40122| ability1=Serene Grace| encounter=fateful| nature=Random| type1=Normal|move1=Wish| type2=Psychic|move2=Confusion| type3=Psychic|move3=Rest| receive=no| country=Europe and Australia| obtain=pal| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=no| leafgreen=no| emerald=no| chn=yes| shiny=maybe| distribution=no}} Wishmaker Jirachi This Jirachi is only obtainable from the American Bonus Disc. This Jirachi can be . Ageto Celebi This Celebi was only obtainable from the Japanese bonus disc. After one Celebi was sent to Pokémon Colosseum, an additional 48 could be sent to the main series games. Colosseum Pikachu This Pikachu was only obtainable from the Japanese bonus disc. This Pikachu is only obtained by having a certain number of Poké Coupons and a Silver on the main series game. Pokémon Box Bonus Eggs When a certain number of Pokémon are deposited from a game cartridge into Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire, an additional Pokémon Egg will be deposited, presented as a gift from Brigette. The Pokémon that hatches will know a special move that it would not learn normally and that cannot be passed down through . The deposited Pokémon do not all need to have the same original Trainer ID number, but must be transferred from the same game cartridge into Pokémon Box. This means that, in cases where a player has access to multiple games, all of the Pokémon can be transferred to one, then moved into Box. The Pokémon that are available from the special Eggs are: Swablu Egg This special Egg can be received at the start of the game. | gender=2| level=5| game=3r| ndex=333| shiny=egg| egg=yes| types=2| typea=Normal| typeb=Flying| ot= | id=(Hatcher's)| ability=1| ability1=Natural Cure| met=(Location hatched)| encounter=egg| nature=Random| type1=Flying|move1=Peck| type2=Normal|move2=Growl| type3=Normal|move3=False Swipe| receive=no| country=all regions| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes| box=yes| distribution=no}} Zigzagoon Egg This special Egg can be received if at least 100 Pokémon are in the Box. | gender=2| level=5| game=3r| ndex=263| shiny=egg| egg=yes| typea=Normal| ot= | id=(Hatcher's)| ability=1| ability1=Pickup| met=(Location hatched)| encounter=egg| nature=Random| type1=Normal|move1=Tackle| type2=Normal|move2=Growl| type3=Normal|move3=Tail Whip| type4=Normal|move4=ExtremeSpeed| receive=no| country=all regions| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes| box=yes| distribution=no}} Skitty Egg This special Egg can be received if at least 500 Pokémon are in the Box. | gender=2| level=5| game=3r| ndex=300| shiny=egg| egg=yes| typea=Normal| ot= | id=(Hatcher's)| ability=1| ability1=Cute Charm| met=(Location hatched)| encounter=egg| nature=Random| type1=Normal|move1=Tackle| type2=Normal|move2=Growl| type3=Normal|move3=Tail Whip| type4=Normal|move4=Pay Day| receive=no| country=all regions| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes| box=yes| distribution=no}} Pichu Egg This special Egg can be received if 1499 Pokémon are in the Box. | gender=2| level=5| game=3r| ndex=172| shiny=egg| egg=yes| typea=Electric| ot= | id=(Hatcher's)| ability=1| ability1=Static| met=(Location hatched)| encounter=egg| nature=Random| type1=Electric|move1=Thunder Shock| type2=Normal|move2=Charm| type3=Water|move3=Surf| receive=no| country=all regions| hm=Surf| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes| box=yes| distribution=no}} References Category:Lists Category:Event Pokémon Category:English event distributions Category:French event distributions Category:German event distributions Category:Italian event distributions Category:Japanese event distributions Category:Spanish event distributions Category:Generation III event distributions Category:Game-based distributions